Goodbye
by Skitz4Skittles
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been for a year now but what happens when things don't go according to plan? Random one shot song fic based on the song Avril Lavigne-goodbye :  I love this song so much :D please r and r


**Okay I know I should be working on my other story but I heard this song and I just had to make a song fic out of it **** It's a bit of a sad song fic really but I hope you like it anyways. **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance or Avril Lavigne- goodbye) **

***Sonny's POV***

It was mine and Chad's one year anniversary today. Wow, we had been dating for a whole year. It didn't seem that long and yes we had had our ups and downs but at the end of the day, we love each other and that's all that matters, isn't it?

Tonight, Chad was taking me to a special place to celebrate. He wouldn't tell me where though, that was a surprise, another reason I loved him, he's so romantic! I just added the finishing touches to my makeup and I sat down on the comfy sofa. It was ten to seven and Chad was picking me up at seven. I flicked through the channels on the TV until I came across an old episode of Mackenzie falls. I settled for that and then waited for a knock on the door. A few minutes later he arrived with a sunflower in his hand, my favourite flower. He offered me the flower and I took it from him. We headed out to the limo, linking arms and avoiding the paparazzi. Eventually we gave up and let them snap shots of us. We had nothing to hide. Chad whispered directions in the chauffeur's ear, being careful not to let me hear, and we climbed into the back seat. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So, are you excited for our date?"

"Yes, but more intrigued than anything" I smiled at him.

"Ah well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" he smirked

"Not unless you tell me first?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes

"Nope that isn't going to work" He shrugged

"Fine" I sighed as I folded my arms across my chest. I knew where this was leading to…

"Fine" Chad grinned

"Good" I pretended to be angry

"Good" He laughed

"You're impossible"

"I know" By the time we had finished our little flirt fight, the limo had stopped and the chauffeur opened the side door to let us out.

"Thank you" I said as I clambered out clumsily, tripping over my own foot. Chad managed to catch me before I fell and I laughed. It reminded me of the hot EMT sketch. Chad always said I would fall for him, and he was right, I did fall for him, hard. Chad held my hand and lead me inside a beautiful restaurant. "Wow Chad, this is amazing!" I exclaimed as I looked around.

"Only the best for m'lady" He smiled the real smile that I loved so much. I blushed. Even after a year, I couldn't get used to him calling me that, his lady. I did like the sound of it though.

A waiter appeared from the kitchen "Right this way Mr Cooper" He smiled

"It's Dylan Cooper" Chad fake smiled and I stifled a laugh. That's a part of him that would never change; it was part of his charm.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, come with me" He smiled apologetically and we followed him to a private room. The walls were beautifully decorated with a gold pattern and the carpet and table cloth matched. The waiter lit the candle and just before he left he said "I'll be back in a short while to take your order"

Chad pulled my chair out for me and I sat, as did he and the piano player in the corner of the room started playing a beautiful song, just for us. How romantic!

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight" she smiled genuinely. I blushed again

"Thank you" I smiled back. We placed our orders and talked comfortably until our food arrived. We both ordered a fancy Italian meal which I wasn't even going to attempt to pronounce. I just pointed to the menu like a little child and Chad laughed at me. We ate in an awkward silence until I broke it. "Chad, is something bothering you?" I asked placing my fork down on my plate.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just you don't seem yourself recently" I smiled sincerely.

"I've got a lot on mind, that's all" He looked at me apologetically

"You know that you can tell me, right?" I asked, worry written all over my face.

"I know. And I will, when the time is right"

"Okay" I left it, I didn't want to upset him by asking much more. He paid the cheque and we entered the limo once more. We arrived outside my apartment block but I didn't want to leave him like this. I climbed out of the limo saying as I didn't have much choice, he followed. We hugged for a while for a while and I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Unfortunately I had to pull away. I stared into his eyes for a minute, then turned around and headed towards my apartment. "Bye" I whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Sonny, wait!" he shouted and I turned around

"Yes?" I questioned

"Can I perform on your show tomorrow night please?" he asked

"Sure, night Chad" I smiled as I turned around again

"Sonny, wait!" I turned around waiting to hear what he had to say this time.

"I love you!" he shouted across to me. I grinned and skipped towards him. I pressed my lips against his and he kissed back. We both pulled away too soon but I rested my forehead on his

"I love you too" we laughed "But I should probably go" He nodded in agreement as I turned back to my apartment for the last time that night. It was late so when I got in so I got ready for bed, crawled under my covers and fell into a deep slumber.

The next day I didn't really see Chad that much. He had to film Mackenzie falls and I had to rehearse for so random tonight. He refused to come and practice his song because he only wanted me to hear it tonight for some reason. The day flew by as we were all so busy. 6pm came and the 'so random!' cast, including me, performed our sketches and it was just left for Chad to sing his song. He arrived on set a couple of minutes before in his Mackenzie falls uniform with his guitar. "And now, we have a very special guest. Ending the show tonight we have Chad Dylan Cooper performing his latest song Goodbye and might I add, a song specially written for the show!" the crowd erupted in cheers.

"I'm sorry" he said before he left to go on stage. This song, it was wrote to say goodbye to me, he was leaving me. My heart sank but I tried to stay strong to see what he had to say. He began singing:

Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye, my love

I can't hide  
can't hide  
can't hide what has come.  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
And leave you alone

But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
Oh

Goodbye, brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye, sunshine  
Take care of yourself

I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so, I love you so, oh.  
I love you so.  
Oh.

La lullaby. Distract me with your eyes.

La lullaby. La lullaby. Help me sleep tonight.  
La lullaby (la lullaby, la lullaby)  
I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone

But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
I love you so

Goodbye, brown eyes  
Goodbye my love

I ran off crying, I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know what I'd done wrong, why was he leaving me? I ran to mine and Tawni's dressing room and locked the door. I fell to the floor and cried uncontrollably. I knew that I wouldn't be alone for long. Somebody tried to open the door but failed. "Sonny, please open the door you have to let me explain" I suppose he did deserve a chance so I unlocked the door and went to sit on the leopard print couch. He glanced around the room until his gaze landed on me. Pure shock was all over his face. He'd done this to me. "I promise you sonny, I don't want to leave you, in fact I'm leaving Mackenzie falls and Condor Studios, nobody knows except Mr Condor."

"Why?" I asked trying to dry my tears although it was a bit pointless because more kept flowing.

"My dad wants me to go to college and get a 'proper education' in case my acting doesn't work out" he seemed really upset about it

"Chad I really don't think that's necessary, has he seen you act? You're amazing" I smiled

"Well I am the greatest actor of our generation" he smirked popping his collar

"And now you have to give up your dream"

"Really Sonny, that doesn't matter to me, all I'm bothered about is losing you"

"That's sweet, so why can't we be together" I asked with a little hope in my voice

"You and I both know it wouldn't work Sonny, we'd never get to see each other" he sighed

"But I still love you" I burst into tears

"I love you too and that will NEVER change, you hear me? Never!" He pulled me into a tight hug, probably our last ever hug!

**So what did you think? I love this song and it fits them perfectly but I hate that I had to make them break up D: Ah wells please please please review! xox**


End file.
